Common Courtesy
by Gozer
Summary: 12year old Alex DeLarge is new to the local correctional school and isn’t used to the rules. Advisor P.R. Deltoid tries to teach him a lesson.


**Title:**** Common Courtesy**

**Author:**** Gozer**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**** 12-year old Alex DeLarge is new to the local correctional school and isn't used to the rules. Advisor P.R. Deltoid tries to teach him a lesson.**

**Warnings: Violence, minor!sexual assault, swearing in nadsat-speak**

**Notes:**** This takes place prior to the story in the Stanley Kubrick movie, not the novel.**

* * *

"Mister DeLarge, Mister Baes, stop it this instant!"

The Lady Professor's hands clenched, frustrated and all the while helpless at controlling the situation. With no other resort, she hurried behind her desk and pushed a button beneath it that all professor's in that particular school were equipped with.

Desks and chairs had been thrown aside with the class circled around two boys in a violent quarrel. The blonde, Alex, had the other boy in a headlock and had just finished slamming him into the wall. The boy began bleeding from the forehead and was occupied with trying to bite Alex's ankles off. The argument went on for another unpleasant few minutes until finally an officer burst into the room, followed by a man in a gray jacket.

"ALEX!!"

* * *

It was no secret that twelve year-old Alex DeLarge was indeed a problem child. At first it had happened with typical playground fights and occasional roughhousing in the school hallways, but over time had evolved into dealing out his severe disagreements with blunt objects such as metal bars or anything handy. His parents had at first been hesitant to do something about it; frankly because they didn't exactly believe it. He had such good manners in public as well as around the house and in front of guests. But it was when their well-mannered Alex finally got expelled from his school that convinced them to finally take action.

P.R. Deltoid was the advisor who had recently been assigned to Alex's case at a local correctional school.

"I wouldn't say that Alex is a downright hoodlum." His father explained nervously to the gentleman, "He just…" He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. "…He has trouble getting along with others, I'd say."

Deltoid scoffed. It was clear to him that Alex's parents were one of the softer ones he had encountered. Alex had the two of them wrapped around his little fingers with his good manners and false promises. He could fool them but Deltoid had been around too many little savages to be that utterly stupid.

He had only met with Alex once before and could see the little monster lurking behind those childish blue eyes. Alex was, in a sense, one of the more unique cases he had encountered. He didn't hurt people and steal their money, nor did he really do so because the victims had made him angry. No, Alex was just one of those deranged little creatures who became violent simply for the thrill. Quite a rarity nowdays for boys his age. Deltoid made a note to himself to keep a close watch on him during school hours.

* * *

The blonde was given a violent shove into the room, causing him to trip and fall over a nearby wastebasket as the collective advisor calmly locked the door behind them. Deltoid turned back to him, smirking at the sight of Alex trying to maintain some level of dignity on the floor amongst the balls of scattered crumpled paper and other things from the garbage.

"Need a hand?"

"Quite alright." Alex mumbled, getting up off the floor and dusting himself off. The boy smiled politely as if it were some sort of victory for himself. Whether it was the fight or not needing any help getting up from a man of authority, it wasn't clear. But there was mockery in that stuck up little smile of his. Well, two could play at that game.

"So…" Deltoid began in a sarcastic upbeat tone, circling 'round the disheveled child, "Would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Just a bit of fun, Sir." Alex replied innocently, holding one of his hands in the other. "He simply said that earlier he could beat me at anything I had ever tried. I only gave him that chance, Brother, but it was mainly in self defense."

"Self-Defense, you say?"

The boy grinned sweetly. "Well, he's the one that started it."

"I see." Deltoid didn't see. In a swift movement, he grabbed the boy by the hair on the back of his head, causing the youth to cry out in pain and surprise. The man grinned. "And this is perhaps the third time he's 'started it' this week, yes?"

Alex hissed as the advisor's grip tightened on his scalp. "He's… umph… a bloody monster, Sir…" He tried to struggle away, making the pain only worse. "You're hurting me…"

"Listen." Deltoid hissed back, "I'm getting just a little bit tired of your attitude, little Alex. If you think I'm as daft as your bloody parents then I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken. Don't think I'll tolerate behavior like this, mmkay?" He let go, letting the boy fall down again, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

After having a few moments to recover, Alex looked back up at him with an annoying little smirk. "You can't fool me." He said, letting out a small giggle. "You can't hurt me. One word from me and you're out of a job."

The man raised one eyebrow. "And who, pray tell, do you think will take your word over mine?"

"My mum and pop, of course." Alex snickered. "They always believe me. And they'll complain and you'll be out of here on the double."

Deltoid knelt down in front of him, giving the boy a stony look. "But that won't happen." He whispered, "Because you're the one who will be praising them for the good services I do here."

The boy laughed. "Oh? And what makes you think that I'd even dream of- AAH!" He let out a fitful cry as the man above him gave a threatening death grip to the crotch of his pants.

"Sorry, what?" Deltoid asked, giving the anguished boy a cruel smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Would you mind-" He tightened his grip, "…repeating it please?"

"LET GO 'ME!!" Alex yelled trying to struggle away. "Sodding…bolnoy ded…" Rambling off into a string of nadsat expletives. Up until now, fear had been such a foreign feeling to the youth, and suddenly it swallowing him whole. He gave off a childish sniff, trying at all costs not to cry.

Deltoid snorted at that, releasing his grip on the boy and watching as he collapsed over himself. "Such a pathetic little twat you are." He mumbled, grinning with satisfaction. He lowered his voice. "And I'll tell you another thing, little Alex; If you keep up this behavior of yours, just remember that I know of a million ways to hurt you without leaving any traces." He paused for a moment to listen to Alex give off a small whine of pain. "Do I make myself clear?"

Alex bit his upper lip, giving a reluctant nod.

Deltoid smirked and gave him a mocking pat on the back. "There's a good lad." He stood up. "Now go on back to class. No foolishness this time now, yes?"

With a little grumble, the boy got up, one hand still clutching his sore crotch in agony.

"Oh and Alex?"

Alex looked up.

"I look forward to meeting you again, you little savage."


End file.
